1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates to a construction of a control switch, and more particularly to improvements in construction of a control switch wherein the operating direction (press-in direction) of a control button and the working direction of a switch portion operated by this control button are different from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In each of small-size electrical apparatuses, the arrangement of an electric circuit, an indication unit and the like, which are incorporated in the main body of apparatus is restricted and a number of restrictions are imposed on the mounting position of the control button in order to meet the needs of the handling operation. For example, in the digital indication type slide calipers as being a portable measuring instrument, to meet the needs of rendering the slider compact (thin in thickness), the electric circuit and control unit must be arranged in the planar direction of the slider, while, it is required to secure the control button on a portion where the thumb is positioned when the main scale of the slide calipers is grasped by the hand, i.e., at one side edge of the slider in order to operate the slider. In this case, it is normal that the working direction of a switch portion for effecting electrical connection or disconnection is perpendicular to the planar direction of the slider, and the operating direction of the control button is perpendicular to the working direction of the switch portion, i.e., in the planar direction of the slider. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional constructions of the control switch used when the operating direction of the control button is different from the working direction of the switch portion as described above have been such that a spring 2 having the forward end portion bent to be a circularly arcuate shape and the fixed tip end is secured to the control button 1, and the control button 1 is pressed in toward the fixed tip end to move the bent portion 2A in a direction substantially perpendicular to the pressed-in direction, to thereby operate the switch portion 3 arranged to have a working direction substantially perpendicular to the aforesaid pressed-in direction. However, the conventional construction of the type described has been disadvantageous in that the spring 2 tends to deteriorate due to the deformation, lacks the reliability and has a short service life. As shown in FIG. 2, there has been a construction in which a tapered member 4 is used in place of the spring 2. However, this construction has been also disadvantageous in that the construction, applying a tilting force to the switch portion 3 to operate the switch portion 3, lacks the reliability and has a short service life of the switch portion 3 similarly to the above-described conventional construction.